Blending Lives
by DomiiG
Summary: After Naruto survives a severe head concussion he has to live a life he didnt know exists. How does he cope when his past life blends in with his present one? How does he react when secrets get unfold and he has to make choices he never thought he'd have to make? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1 The Misfortune

He ran, Shouldering through the mass of people on the Main Street not even bothering to apologize. He even sent some falling to the ground. The people's yells of obscurity and curses of ungrateful and pompous teenagers reached only deaf ears. He didn't care, or maybe was so focused on reaching the point he was aiming for that he simply didn't hear them. He also didn't see the car that was speeding in his direction. Didn't hear the screeching of the tires.

Before he knew what was happening he blackened out and indignant screams of grief polluted the air. There was mayhem, even the previously disturbed citizens gathered around the boy with newfound concern in their eyes. Some younger children screamed and their mothers ushered them away. The driver of the car stepped out and cursed himself for not being fast enough to stop himself of hitting the young adult.

Everybody was gravely silent not knowing how to react until two people pushed their way through the crowd. One cherry blossomed haired girl ran towards the man checking his pulse and screaming at people to call the ambulance. The other boy hit the man square in the face with a good aimed punch.

The ambulance sirens were heard in the background and even when the men clad in white took the bleeding boy into the van the furious male didn't stop his assaults and the girl kept crying.

The police arrived shortly after the ambulance left and investigated the scene. They were forced to sedate the punching boy in order to ask the man the questions. When they tried to ask the sobbing girl questions she only choked out one name repeatedly. The fat blobs of tears hit her bloodied hands and it was only then she realized he was gone. Naruto was gone.

His heavy body ached. The moment he opened his eyes he immediately had to close them when the bright light assaulted them. He tried moving his hand to rub his eyes but his body felt immobile.

After many tries and failures he finally managed to open his eyes. He took in the white ceiling and slowly moved his eyes to the right. A large window was halfway covered by white curtains. Outside the landscape was covered by glimmering snow from the city lights. The dark clouds covered the night sky. Winter. He concluded.

Turning his eyes to the left he saw more beds and right before his bed stood a small night table, with wilted gray roses in a glass vase and many colorful cards surrounding it. A device standing by was connected with his body and strong rhythmic beeps were heard from it.

Hospital. He racked his mind to remember what happened but the strong migraine prevented him from doing so. He wanted to call for a nurse but his mouth wouldn't open. He tried to flex his muscles, but his body almost seemed detached from his body.

He closed his eyes. He didn't know for how long he was just there lying. A door creaked open and tip tapping of heels could be heard walking around the room. Groggily he opened his eyes and looked at the woman dressed in a spotless white uniform. He kept trying to catch some eye contact. When she finally noticed that he's awake she jumped and dropped the pad she was carrying onto the ground. He had half the mind to roll his eyes but the migraine intensified.

''You're awake,'' she whispered. _Duh._

''He's awake.'' It almost seemed like him waking up wasn't expected. Maybe it wasn't.

The woman blinked her brown eyes a couple of times. Picking up the pad she gave him a wry smile and hastily exited the room.

The moment the door was closed a loud shout resonated through the halls, ''He's awake. Uzumaki's awake!''

_Uzumaki. _The name was familiar. He was Uzumaki.

After a minute or so, a blonde woman with a large bust stormed into the room and stopped in her tracks when she saw the unwavering blue gaze looking at her. She quickly composed herself and strode until she was standing right in front of the patient.

''You're awake.'' Again, the disbelief was present in that one repeated statement. _No way._

She started to check her papers and then started feel around his body for reactions. None. He only reacted to the blinding light she shone in his eyes.

''This is impossible,'' she said almost to herself. After scribbling something onto her pad she faced him.

''Do you feel alright? Do you know what happened? Can you move your limbs?''

He tried shaking his head but the slightest movement had his head pulsating with nausea. He felt the image blurring but tried to focus on the woman's golden eyes.

The woman seemingly knowing of how he feels opened his mouth and forced him to swallow pills down his dry throat.

''You had an accident. A car hit you at the interjection. You had a severe head concussion and have had broken nearly all bones from the impact of the speeding truck. You were in coma for… a while…''

_We weren't expecting you to wake up._ That statement hung in the air. She didn't have to say it. He felt it. He slowly let his eyes close and succumbed to sleep.

When he woke up again, the weak sunrays of early morning filtered in through the open curtains. The headache wasn't as strong now. He tilted his head around the room he found clean roses in the vase. A sweet smell was radiating of them. He opened his mouth to speak but only a croak like noise escaped his mouth. Trying to move his body only achieved in him twitching his fingers and toes. He let out an exasperated sigh.

He didn't know what happened. Had a head concussion which probably only explained everything better. He guessed this is a symptom of amnesia. Surprisingly he couldn't bring himself to care.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and he inevitably winced. Three women ran towards him. One even jumped on him and pushed the air out of his lungs. They all had their eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. He tried to smile to show that he was okay, but the face muscles didn't seems to cooperate.

''You... you… baka! You've no idea how much you scared me! How much I've missed you. No idea!''

It was the one on top of him, still preventing him from breathing unevenly. The woman with blonde dyed hair pulled the sobbing mess of him and gave him an apologetic look. She sat the woman on the bed beside his. The third woman had long beautiful black hair, then pale eyes caught his attention and he visibly paled. _Oh god, her eyes._

The dark haired woman approached him. She kneeled down in front of his bed and leveled her gaze to look straight at him.

''You're still seventeen. You didn't change,'' she reached out her hand and gently stroked his cheek.

The women seemed familiar to him but by no means could he place who they were.

The blonde came forward and crouched beside the pale eyed woman. ''You missed so much, you know. Remember how much I hated that Shikamaru guy?''

He didn't.

''We got married after we graduated. We have three kids as well,'' she continued. The pink haired girl came forward; she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have done that. I hope you can forgive me,'' she cried out.

Naruto furrowed his brows. He guessed he's been in a coma for longer than he expected, and it was this woman's fault to the boot.

He didn't respond. Couldn't respond, actually. The dark haired woman took a bottle of water out of her bag and uncapped it. It almost hurt him to see her gulping down the cold refreshment. He eyed the bottle hungrily. W

''Do you… want some?''

He couldn't be happier when she asked. His throat was so dry it almost burned. Seeing the look in his eyes she brought the bottle to his lips and let him drink it. He devoured the whole bottle of the liquid and let out a breathless sigh.

''Thanks...'' he managed to reply, his voice felt almost foreign to him. All the eyes zeroed on him.

After that they filled him with information with people he didn't know. How Chouji opened a restaurant. How Sai and Neji entered the modeling business. How Gaara ended up as the president of Suna. How Kankuro became the best puppeteer in the world. How Kiba married the black haired girl and so much more.

After they left, his mind was swirling with unknown names and information he gathered. It seemed that it wasn't just the amnesia he had to worry about. He had figured that he was in coma for about twenty years.

Twenty years.

He had spent twenty years in a hospital bed.

He slowly brought his hand upward and looked at it. Small, young, tanned. Didn't seem to belong to the nearly forty year old man he promptly was. He brought his shaky hand to the night stand and grabbed few of the cards that were standing on top of it.

He read them through; he recognized the names from the women's stories. It didn't seem they were aware of him lost memory. Shikamaru. Neji. The pinkette; Sakura. The blonde; Ino. Hinata.

He recognized all the names. Every single one of them except the one scribbled messily under Sakura's name. A child's handwriting.

_Sasuke. _

He read it again. And again. And once more. The name held no familiarity to it. Maybe it was Sakura's child, born AFTER the accident. But, she would surely speak of him, being the chatterbox he concluded she was during that short period of time.

He put the cards on the night table again.

His shaky hands were sore from using his weak muscles. He put them atop his abdomen which was covered with the thin hospital blanket.

He was about to resume going to sleep when yet another person pushed the door open and ran towards him. The person yanked him by his hospital gown and threw him to the floor. To say the blonde was surprised was an understatement.

A feral growl resonated through the room.

His head was turned away from the man and the pain from the impact made it almost impossible to move.

''You weren't supposed to be alive.''

His eyes widened a large fraction and he took a ragged breath._ What's going on?_

.


	2. Chapter 2 Outbursts

He heard footsteps nearing him.

''Should've seen Master. Oh, he'd been mad,'' the voice bounced off the walls. Vibrating in the room empty except for them

It irked him to no end that he couldn't see the face of his assaulter. He wasn't even listening to what he was saying but every word has flown in through his ears.

''The Kyuubi got hit by a car, broke all his bones and is in a coma for an indefinite amount of time. Ridiculous,'' he spat.

He felt the man foot step on his head, his boot firmly pressing into his skull. The nauseating feeling returned in a full force. He couldn't move more than his fingers. He glanced at the door and sent it a pleading look, almost as if it would help.

_Where the hell are the nurses?_

''Should've seen the mayhem the news that you've awoken caused. It'd be good if you didn't wake up, or even better, if you had died,'' the man's sick laughter reached his ears. He winced at the sound bombarding his eardrums. He wanted to speak, to retort, ask questions, anything! But felt that if he opened his mouth to mutter anything that wasn't a moan of pain he'd barf out his insides.

If he was in a better shape than this the bastard would be already begging for mercy at Naruto's feet.

''Leave him. He can't even move. He'll come back to us,'' another voice has spoken, this one younger and calmer. The man released his head from under his foot and huffed. _Oh yes, _he thought, _whoever these pricks are I'm sure as hell I'll find them and beat the shit out of them._

Naruto watched the back of the men as they walked out the door. He felt oddly humiliated and abashed, for some reason he felt as if his pride was wounded and was determined to beat them guys. The memories in his subconscious must be triggering his feeling. How could no one hear them? Where the _hell_ were the nurses?

And this was when panic struck him. He didn't know who he was. Who he might've been in the past. Memories; good and bad were gone. Nothing. He didn't know who these men were but they obviously knew him. The pounding of his heart increased tenfold when the horrible reality finally registered in his brain. Ordering his breath to even out he grasped on the little composure he had left.

Sometime later this is how the nurse doing her round found the teenager, lying on the ground.

The blonde busty nurse had told him that it was scientifically impossible to stay young while being in coma. She had explained how people age and everything. She whispered some words to herself and told him he always surprised her with the way his body healed at a super-fast rate. He took nothing of it and just modestly shrugged.

The nurse approached him with concern written all over her face. She struggled but plopped him onto the bed and asked what happened.

Naruto thought over it thoroughly. Whoever these men were had power almost radiating of them and it seemed he used to be one of them.

_Kyuubi._

He memorized the name. He remembered it but couldn't associate with any place, event or people who have used it.

''I fell,'' was all he said in the end.

The next day a smell of grease and strong spices caused his eyes to flutter open. He noticed Ino idly sitting by his side with a paper cup of noodles in between her hands. It was then that he came to realize he was hungry.

The woman realized he had opened his eyes and gave him a watery smile. Her face looked tired and dark lines underneath her blue eyes forced your attention away from anything else. She looked disheveled, nothing like yesterday.

He propped himself up on his weakened hands and sat up. He gave her a smile of his own.

''Hey, I thought I'd bring you some ramen,'' she said. Whatever that ramen was he nodded and eagerly took ahold of the cup. He noticed a pair of chopsticks lying on top but wasn't sure what to do with them. He put them on the nightstand as casually as possible. Tipping the cup ever so slightly, he gulped down the broth with the noodles not even bothered to stop to chew. The taste was once again familiar, he knew it. But he couldn't associate any people, places or events with the taste. He felt utterly irritated.

After he downed everything, he looked at the woman. Thousands of questions filtered through his mind but upon seeing the woman slumped in her chair, looking terribly pathetic, he voted against it.

''You know, after you get out of here we should have a celebration. And GOD! If I knew you'd be that hungry I would bring more. Should have thought about it, you always had beastly appetite,'' the woman carried on, a strained smile etched on her face.

_I eat a lot huh?_

On instinct Naruto glanced at his body. It was skinny and pale. Nothing some food and regular runs couldn't fix.

The woman noticing his quietness and mistaking it for something bad cupped his cheek. The warmth radiating of her mildly sweaty palm soothed Naruto.

''If there's anything wro-'' she began, concern lacing her words.

''No, ah, _Ino_,'' he cut her off, ''could you, uh, help me walk to the bathroom?''

Frowning at being cut off she was about to argue with Naruto and tell him the doctors told him to stay in bed.

"_Please_,'' he started at seeing the look on her face, ''It's urgent.''

Did lying always come so easily to him?

Ino finally grasping at what Naruto was at and pulled him of the bed. He staggered to the bathroom.

"I'll be fine,'' he answered the unvoiced question and entered through the door. The woman simply nodded.

He shut the door and held onto the sink for support. His legs shaking with the weight they grew to forget they carried. His thin arms held the sink with a death grip. When he looked up, he saw something that stole his breath away.

_Is this... me?_

The person in the mirror looked just as confused as him. He was breathtakingly stunning. Even though he was bone skinny and pale from his condition he still found himself looking at a _very _decent looking boy. His overgrown hair cascaded down his shoulders and back.

_At least that has grown._

His whiskered cheeks added that original look, still. He hasn't seen a male since he has woken up. Maybe he wasn't that special.

But then he looked himself straight in the eye. The ocean depths amazed him.

_Is it possible to fall in love with oneself? _He dismissed the thought as soon as it came. After making faces in front of the mirror he had done his business and exited.

After getting back in the bed he felt exhausted. He felt ridiculous at the thoughts of running he had in mind before. He could hardly walk.

"I think you should start college again.''

The statement caught him off guard and he whipped his head to look at his blonde companion.

"Why?'' he had said before thinking.

"What do you mean why? You need to find a good job, and since we all finished college we could support you… momentarily at least. And you're still young…'' she then looked at Naruto and grimaced at her words, "…looking.'' She continued.

"You could find a girlfriend and everything,'' the moment she spoke the words she looked at her friends and shook her head sadly.

Naruto took that as a bad sign but wasn't sure what to ask. He thought of this awkward moment as the time he could confess his memory loss but she beat him to it again.

"I'm sorry, I… I know you love Sakura but… time had gone by and you know, she moved on. She has a kid now. Two actually,'' Naruto didn't know what to think of it.

He was in love with the pinkette? By no means was she bad person, but that must've been one abusive relationship.

After half an hour she left to work. Naruto wasn't happy to be left alone with his thoughts. He flicked through them all and chose to focus on college. That didn't sound half bad.

And he went off snoozing.

Ino was about to exit the hospital when she caught sight of her friends handsome son.

"Sasuke!'' she said loudly enough to attract his attention but not disturb the other patients, "what are you doing here?''

The boy had half the mind to ignore his mother's friend but chose against it. He heaved a sigh and looked at the overly cheerful blonde striding toward him.

He held up the bouquet of yellow tulips he held in his hands. "Friend broke her leg, requested me to buy her flowers.''

"Oh? Is it Karin? What happened to her?'' Ino pressed on. Sasuke giving up turned towards Ino.

"Broke her wrist,'' he rubbed his temples before continuing, ''punched this guy in the jaw for looking at her chest under the pretense of liking her necklace.''

Ino's jaw dropped open. _A rough woman, _she thought.

Then she suddenly remembered something. She reached into her bag and pulled out a blue crystal necklace. She shoved it into Sasuke's palm and gave him a look that told him to simply keep his mouth shut.

"Room 203. My friends there, _would_ you drop it down for me? I forgot and I'm in a hurry to get to work,'' she commanded.

_Hurry for work? Right, _he thought.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever,'' he drawled out. Ino's mood faltered a bit at his bored and curt reply but nonetheless, she inwardly cheered at persuading _the _Sasuke into doing a favor for her.

"Great!'' she chirped and almost _skipped_ out of the hospital. Sometimes people forget they age so fast.

Sasuke looked at the crystal in his hand and searched for the room with the junk owner.

Now that he thought about it, Ino never told him the name of this person and he has no clue what the person looks whatsoever. He glanced at the crystal in his hands. It does look pretty expensive. What if he gives it to a wrong person? He thought of calling and asking Ino. Choosing pride over common sense he willed the thought away.

He grabbed the handle of the door labeled 203 and entered. He scrutinized the room and observed that only one bed was occupied. The holder of the bed was fast asleep. A trail of drool trickling from his gently opened mouth onto the pillow. The boy couldn't be much younger than he was.

He was about to shake him awake when some incoherent words escaped the boys mouth and stopped him midway. He shook his head and slapped the boy across his scarred cheek. The boy bolted up seemingly confused for a minute and when it registered what happened he glared at the person who caused him pain. His body was still recovering from not being used and having someone slap him against his sensitive skin shot needle like sparks from the hurt spot into other body parts like electrical currents.

The standing boy unfazed by the glare handed him the necklace. When the blonde made no move to take it he finally spoke, "it's yours, right?''

Naruto looked at the crystal, then at the boy. His anger was replaced by confusion. His eyes traveled once again to the crystal and examined it. His still sleep fogged mind couldn't process the information that was being thrown at him. Or maybe they gave him something while he was asleep, he felt awful drowsy.

"I guess.'' He stretched his hand to take the jewel. For a minute Sasuke felt uncertain about giving this to the boy. Naruto snatched it out of the others hand and examined the jewel. It seemed familiar. Must be his.

"Thanks...uh…?'' Naruto glanced at the boy. He didn't seem much older than twenty, so there was a chance he wasn't any of the people Ino or the others have listed. He was the first male he has seen save for his assaulters.

He was healthily pale; coal eyes matched the black hair that framed his slim face. He was dressed in nothing but black.

However, before he got an answer the drowsiness swallowed him and he fell into a deep slumber.

Sasuke's eyes widened briefly.

_Is he dead?_

But the steady rise and fall of his chest told him otherwise. He noticed that the boys golden long hair was akin to his tulips. He slipped one out of the bouquet and pushed it amidst the withered blossoms in the vase.

Naruto's hand was tightly clasped around the crystal. Ino better be grateful for this. He left the room without another glance at the room and headed for the second floor where his friend lays. And yet he couldn't get the image of the utter despair and confusion of the boy out of his head.

_What if it wasn't him?_

He shook his head. _It w_as _him._

But where had Sasuke seen him before? It was there, a vague image of the teenager.


End file.
